Happy Birthday, Saya!
by Esther Clemmens
Summary: Saya is about 8 years into her hibernation. It's August 4th and Kai and Diva's daughters go to visit Saya and say, "Happy Birthday!" Guess what they find when they get there? Oneshot with Kai, Diva's daughters, hibernating Saya, and maybe a little Hagi. Fluff sweet fluff. Rated T because of one small bad word just being cautious


_**A/N  
**_**I wanted to post this on August 4th, Saya's birthday, but I just couldn't wait! So you get a little fluff from me a little early *winks* so please enjoy my short little oneshot . I do not own Blood Plus or the characters. I make no money from writing this. Basically, I only own my ideas. Please enjoy!**

_~August 4~_

_Saya's Birthday Surprise_

Kai climbed the many stairs that led to the Myagusuku family crypt, where the eternally 16-year-old girl he called his sister slept. Saya was not related by blood, but she was as much family to him as his own brother was. Two little girls ran past him and began to eagerly climb the numerous steps. Both had straight raven hair, but one wore a simply cut, ruby red dress and the other wore a similar dress, but royal blue. The one in red always wanted her hair to be cut short, but the one in blue insisted on keeping hers long.

The girls were the offspring of Saya's little sister, Diva, and his little brother, Riku. He was really their uncle, but he was raising them as if they were his own so he insisted they call him Dad.

"Kai, hurry up!" the one in blue called out.

"Yeah, Kai, by the time you get to the top, Auntie Saya's birthday will be over," the one in red whined to him.

Kai huffed and responded, "How many times do I have to tell you to call me DAD!"

"Okay, Kai!" they both chirped cheerfully.

Although he could not see them, he could imagine their devious little smiles at their little running joke. He shook his head and chuckled, "You two little monsters!"

It was a while before Kai finally made it to the top. He leaned against a wall to catch his breath and take a bottle of cold water out of the _HUGE_ picnic lunch _he_ had to pack all the way to the top of the stairs. By now he was grumbling and complaining under his breath as he took a long drink. After all, it was the peak of summer and very hot outside. He wiped his forehead with the back of his arm as the girls ran to explore the tomb.

He was startled from his peaceful break by a shrill, "Dad! Dad! Come here quick!"

Thinking one of his girls was injured, he rushed into the tomb, leaving the picnic lunch behind. He left the brilliance and heat of the midday sun for the cool dark of the tomb where her silken cocoon was suspended from the ceiling and anchored in place in a corner. His mind bypassed the cocoon for the concern of his daughters. His weaker human eyes darted around the dimly lit tomb in search of an injured little girl. His eyes finally came back to Saya's cocoon, where his daughters were crouched down examining something that surrounded the base of the cocoon and swirled around it to the very top in a blush of pink.

"What the…" Kai muttered.

"Look, Kai- I mean Dad, Uncle Hagi gave Auntie Saya a birthday present!" the girl in blue announced excitedly as she touched the pink that surrounded the base of the cocoon.

"Did you at least bring the camera, Dad?" the one in red groaned.

"Umm…" Kai responded as he rubbed his eyes and began to move toward the cocoon.

She pushed past him as she grumbled, "Unbelievable!"

Kai realized what she said and retorted, "Hey, just because I talk like that doesn't mean you should copy it!" He looked back at the cocoon and saw exactly what it was that was surrounding and wrapping around the cocoon.

"Pink roses!" he breathed. Countless single stem pink roses surrounded the cocoon like a thick, large wreath. More of them were carefully woven together by the stems and spun around the cocoon until they reached the top. At the base was a small, hand written note with elaborate, scrolling letters that simply spelled out _Happy Birthday, Saya. _He didn't sign it, but everyone knew who it was that had written it- even the girls.

Kai scratched the back of his neck as the little girl in red came back with the digital camera and handed it to him.

"Please take a picture of us and Saya's gift, Dad," she begged.

"Yeah, please, Dad," the one in blue added.

He snapped a few photos, the flash temporarily illuminating the tomb. He checked the images to be certain they turned out well and then took a few from close up. He gave a simple smile and thought, _Gee Hagi, you really went all out, huh?_

"Isn't Uncle Hagi sweet to Auntie Saya, Dad?" the blue eyed twin asked Kai.

Kai cleared his throat as he answered in a barely audible voice, "Ah, yeah."

"What's the matter, Dad?" the child in red asked.

Kai thought, _Yeah, sweet. But who the hell does he think is gonna clean it up when those roses die, huh? ME- that's who! I swear, sometimes I think he does these things on purpose! _He shook his head and responded, "Ahh, nothing." He waved and then gave a small smile and asked, "Who's ready for lunch?"

"Me! Me!" both girls shouted as they ran out to the lunch Kai had packed up. He trailed behind and waited until the girls were digging into the lunch he had packed.

He commented, "Thanks a million, Hagi! I'll be hauling out garbage bags full of dead roses next week thanks to you." He ruffed his hands through his spiky red hair. "You could've at least put 'I love you' somewhere in all this."

He headed out to the girls to join them in their celebratory lunch. They ate and chatted for the next hour, oblivious to the shadowy figure that was perched atop the tomb shrouded in tree limbs. Kai noticed the girls were full as they both leaned back on their palms and suggested they head back to Omoro. The family packed up the little that was left, said their goodbyes to Saya, Riku, and George and began the long walk down the steps.

Once they had reached the bottom, the shadow jumped down and crept into the darkness inside. It shadowed the cocoon, resting a bandaged hand on it's silken surface. A deep voice whispered in the darkness, "I will always love you, Saya and I will always be with you."

End

**Well, I hope you liked my little tribute to Blood Plus on Saya's birthday! Er, a little early. Like it- hate it? Review it! **


End file.
